final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Little Cato
Background Avocato’s son, who was captured and held prisoner by the Lord Commander. Separated from his father for years, Little Cato was determined to be reunited with his father. He was eventually rescued by Avocato and Gary, but the Lord Commander places a grenade on Little Cato’s back, resulting in Avocato’s death. After going through a period of grief, Little Cato participates in attempting to close the breach. He manages to get on the Lord Commander’s ship and kill Bhero but before Little Cato gets the chance to shoot the Lord Commander and claim vengeance, Gary smashes the Galaxy One into the ship while Little Cato and The Lord Commander on board, causing Little Cato to get blasted out of the ship by the resulting explosion and falling unconscious and drifting. He was confirmed to be okay by Olan. Appearance Little Cato has bright orange fur with a turquoise blue mohawk, with a brown marking that leads down halfway down his forehead in an arrow shape which rounds off halfway down the back of his head, and a light yellow spot in the shape of a diamond surrounding his nose and mouth. He has white eyes, sharp teeth, and cutting claws. Little Cato also has a black mouth, red tongue and pink nose as well for the inside of his ears. He wears a bright yellow sleeveless shirt with a high collar, similar to a turtleneck. He wears a medium grey skirt, a dark grey strap against his chest, wrist gauntlets and belt, as well as grey boots that go up to his knees and grey leggings. Personality Despite his young age (or just because of that) he is brave and rebellious. He is determined to reunite with his father after all these years. Like Avocato, he can be serious and threatening (but in a less lethal way). He also makes a smart impression and does his best to cause problems for the Lord Commander. Little Cato seems to be really bored in his captivity. In Chapter 3 he shows a little beatboxing skill. He also seems to be familiar with universal communication devices and advanced technology, as he was able to hack his way out of the prison cell. He only smiles when he can make fun of the Lord Commander. Little Cato doesn't seem to worry about being killed by him. (In Chapter 2 he seems more worried about his father than about himself). Quotes and Catchphrases *"You always look like crap, but right now you look like if crap built a house... on crap." *"Let's tear the Lord Commander a new butthole." *"This is for my dad!" *"It was all my fault. He died because of me." *"He never said that to me..." *"I wish killing you could last a lifetime." *”Death... is sweeter than life.” *"Little Cato no longer controls this body." *"What if it's too late?" *"What the heck took you so long?!" *"How can I trust you?" *"Heh heh… I loved that about him..." *"We're gonna cover him in buttholes!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TBS Series Category:Aliens Category:Confirmed Alive